


Woodwork

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: As The Pendulum Swings, And The Grandfather Chimes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Asperger's Syndrome, Communication Issues, Good night, I just wanted to continue this series, I miss that class, IDEK it's late, Sensory issues maybe mentioned, Who even knows at this point, and nooowww I'm smelling woodshop stuff, mild depression, more clock analogy AndOr metaphor, the main things I wanted to mention in this seemed great two weeks ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: "Perhaps the hand is at the three, it's sure enough and easy to see, but when his large friend rests there too, then what are we to do?Because the numbers then will change; three fifteen or three again?But if you leave the hands to Tick with the Tock, you'll miss the 'time' on the clock."Little Drabble. I am way too overtired.





	Woodwork

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this like ten minutes before midnight (and a minute past) so don't judge it too harshly please. 
> 
> And idea that sprang up over two weeks ago but I didn't have time to write it so its not as good as I though it would be, oops XD.
> 
> This is a happier piece I guess??? Y'all will probly get something saddish later one.
> 
> Good night.

Sometimes you still miss something.

Even after years of learning from mistake after mistake, something along the way doesn't filter through. The meaning is gone, lost, and at times - for better or worse, you don't always know - mistranslated.

Words don't always mean what they you think mean, and there's always the unspoken that tends to miss your grasp even _now_.

And you find, well.

People are complicated.

You guess this can be taken back to the clock analogy (? or metaphor or whatever it is.)

The little hand is the words people speak (not nearly as big or as powerful as they may think.) Words in themselves if spoken right are easy enough to understand. Straightforward, simple, and even if bent or skewed or tangled, can (with patience) be decoded and understood.

But you can't just read the hour that the little hand is pointing to and say you know the time. It's easy enough to get the approximation of ten o’clock or three o’clock etc. It’s when you have to keep the big hand in mind that it gets messy.

Because the big hand means big things; it's body language and tone and expressions; things that can change or convey a completely different thing from the words spoken.

When the little hand is on three you _know_ it means ‘three’, but if the big hand is also on the three, even though they look like they're supporting the same meaning, the same message, it might actually mean ‘three oh three’ instead of ‘three fifteen’ - even if to you it makes absolutely no sense.

( _And sometimes Roman numerals are easier to understand the common numbers._ )

( _Surprisingly._ )

So even though you can read time for the most part, you still make mistakes and don't quite get everything.

But it's okay, because they don't always get you. And maybe you're an old grandfather clock, considered behind in the times and tricky to deal with, but you're quite happy with that.

 

 


End file.
